Sexy Bass
by Loly and Cie
Summary: Derek ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était allé se réfugier au bar de son oncle ce soir-là. Ce n'était pourtant pas sa première journée pourrie. Mais il n'avait pas prévu ça. Il avait plutôt l'habitude d'être le prédateur. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il était la proie de ce type plus jeune, hein ? - UA


**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Je débarque sur le fandom Sterek... Je furète depuis un moment, sans trop oser me lancer, mais ça y est, cette fois j'arrive ! Il s'agit de mon premier OS posté dans cette catégorie, j'espère qu'il vous plaira /**

 **D** **isclamer :** Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis, l'interprétation des personnages aux acteurs, mais l'idée de cet OS est de moi !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Derek poussa la porte du bar et serra les dents lorsque la musique forte vrilla ses tympans. Il salua brièvement le videur qui gérait les entrées et se dirigea droit vers le comptoir, bousculant les danseurs déjà éméchés. Il s'installa sur un tabouret haut, dos à la salle, et donna un coup sur le bar pour attirer l'attention du serveur. L'homme s'approcha de lui avec un sourire en coin, essuyant machinalement un verre.

\- Dereeeek, mon neveu préféré, toujours aussi délicat ! Ce comportement tout à fait digne d'un gentleman est-il un moyen de me faire savoir que tu aurais soif ?

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi et sers-moi, Peter.

\- Sans connaître ta commande, ça risque d'être compliqué.

Derek retroussa légèrement ses lèvres pour découvrir ses dents, grognant sur son oncle qui ricana.

\- Un whisky, ça marche !

Peter s'éloigna pour préparer sa commande, alors que le jeune homme se frottait le visage, épuisé. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête pour accepter de passer au bar de son oncle ? D'accord, sa journée au boulot avait harassante, et il avait dû puiser dans ses dernières réserves de self-control pour ne pas éclater quelques têtes contre le mur. Se faire virer maintenant n'était pas vraiment au programme.

Son verre claqua contre le comptoir quand son oncle le posa devant lui et Derek le remercia d'un vague hochement de tête avant d'en prendre une première gorgée. La brûlure de l'alcool le long de sa gorge le détendit légèrement et il ferma les yeux avec un soupir. Peter était horripilant, et il se demandait souvent comment ils pouvaient être de la même famille… mais c'était quand même lui qui servait les meilleurs alcools de toute la ville.

Il porta une nouvelle fois son verre à ses lèvres… Et sursauta lorsqu'un jeune homme s'affala brusquement sur le siège à côté de lui, la tête appuyée sur la main et le coude sur le bar. Derek haussa un sourcil en l'examinant. Plus jeune que lui, avec des cheveux bruns un peu longs et relevé au-dessus de sa tête, des lèvres pleines, plusieurs grains de beauté éparpillés sur son visage et des yeux de la même couleur de son whisky. Le nouveau venu sourit d'un air charmeur en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Hey, salut.

\- …

\- Eh beh, pas bavard le nouveau… Première fois que tu viens, non ? Tu m'offres un verre ?

Cette fois-ci, Derek haussa les deux sourcils. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un homme l'abordait, mais jamais aussi franchement. Et ce mec gardait son petit air canaille, totalement confiant.

\- Oh, allez, je vais pas te mordre ! Juste un verre !

\- Non.

\- Tsss, fais pas ton grand méchant loup, mon grand, t'as déjà tout du beau gosse ténébreux… Evite d'accumuler tous les clichés en une soirée, ok ? Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, c'est moi qui offre la deuxième tournée. Faut absolument que tu goûtes le _Satan's orgasm_ de Peter, même si ce type est flippant, ce truc est une tuerie ! A boire au moins une fois dans ta vie. Ça te déridera un peu !

\- J'ai dit… Non.

De l'autre côté du bar, Peter ricana en agitant son shaker.

\- Laisse tomber, Stiles, mon neveu est d'une humeur absolument charmante ce soir. Pour changer.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Ton neveu ? T'es le cousin de Malia ?

Derek grogna en vidant son verre d'une traite. Génial. De toutes les personnes qui étaient dans ce bar, il fallait bien évidemment qu'il tombe sur quelqu'un qui connaissait sa famille. Mais Stiles se contenta d'éclater de rire.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, y a un air de famille oui ! Mais je me souviens pas de toi pourtant…

\- Quoi ?

\- Malia est mon ex petite-amie. Quand on était au lycée. Et je suis persuadé que si je t'avais croisé à ce moment, j'aurai jamais pu oublier un beau gosse pareil !

\- Derek était à New York à ce moment-là, pour ses études.

\- Peter, t'as pas autre chose à foutre ? Des clients à servir ?

L'homme émet un reniflement vexé avant de se détourner pour entamer la conversation avec une jolie métisse à l'autre bout du bar. Stiles gloussa une nouvelle fois avant de le dévisager franchement.

\- C'est moi ou ton oncle te saoule.

\- Il n'est pas le seul.

\- Roooh, allez grincheux ! On est là pour s'amuser et oublier ses tracas ! Ah moins que... merde, t'es maqué ? Non parce que je pique pas le mec des autres hein !

Le jeune homme avait l'air sincèrement ennuyé, les lèvres plissées dans une moue boudeuse. Derek aurait pu répondre que oui. Histoire d'avoir la paix, de prendre un autre verre et de retourner chez lui se coucher. Il aurait pu.

\- Non.

\- Oh cool ! PETER ! Deux _orgasms_ steup' !

Derek s'étrangla alors que son oncle souriait de toutes ses dents – et ça, c'était terrifiant – en sortant deux nouveaux verres.

\- Quand tu veux, Stiles, le local du personnel est libre.

\- Ah ah, très drôle. Trop vieux pour moi.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu dois être sobre avant de monter sur scène ?

\- Roooh allez, tu me connais ! C'est pas un verre qui va m'empêcher de jouer ! Et arrête de ruiner mon plan drague pour la soirée ! C'est moi qui offre, puisque beau gosse est un radin !

Son... Il allait définitivement partir en courant avant la fin de la soirée. Mais Stiles se tourna à nouveau vers lui, ses doigts tambourinant un rythme connu et rapide sur le comptoir, ses yeux se promenant sans aucune gêne sur son corps. La pointe de sa langue redessina brièvement le tracé de sa lèvre supérieure et Derek fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il était persuadé d'avoir aperçu... Le sourire charmeur de Stiles s'agrandit et il lui tira plus franchement la langue.

Derek enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de sa main.

Bordel de merde.

Un piercing.

Ce gosse avait un piercing à la langue. D'ailleurs, la petite boule noire émit un léger bruit en heurtant ses dents et disparut.

\- Tu restes pour le concert ce soir, Sexy man ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Et faire des phrases de plus deux mots, tu sais faire, hum ? Remarque, je suis pas contre les grognements dans certaines situations... Derek, c'est ça ? Tu veux pas m'en dire plus sur toi ? En général, c'est ce que font deux personnes qui se rencontrent...

\- Je n'ai pas demandé à te rencontrer.

Il voulait juste se vider la tête... Mais Stiles se contenta de glousser en attrapant le cocktail que venait de déposer Peter devant lui. Ses pieds se balançaient contre son tabouret, le bout de ses baskets noires frôlant les mollets de Derek. Ce dernier ne savait pas trop s'il devait lui mettre son poing dans la figure – et abîmer un visage plutôt pas mal – ou le laisser se lasser de sa tentative de drague.

\- Mais c'est qu'il mordrait presque le loulou ! Okay, je vais tenter de deviner alors... Tu es... mécanicien ?

\- Non.

\- Coach sportif ?

\- Non.

\- Prof de sport ?

\- … Non...

\- Forgeron ?

\- … Architecte.

Cette fois-ci, Stiles écarquilla les yeux, avant de se lécher une nouvelle fois les lèvres, et Derek se maudit pour être entré dans son jeu. Histoire de retrouver une contenance, il prit son verre à son tour et avala une première gorgée. Effectivement, le cocktail n'était pas mauvais, même s'il avivait un peu la chaleur dans son ventre. A tous les coups, Peter avait encore joué avec le gingembre pour appeler son breuvage comme ça.

\- Sérieux ? Architecte ?

\- Hm.

\- Mais tu vis dans une salle de sport ou quoi ?! T'as vu un peu tes pecs ? Et tes bras ?

Venir en marcel n'était pas _non plus_ l'idée du siècle.

\- Attends, mon meilleur pote est notre batteur, et il est moins taillé que toi ! On peut toucher aussi ?

\- Essaie, et je t'arrache la gorge avec les dents.

\- Grrrr, Sexy~ ! Sois sage, on ne fait pas ce genre de chose en public voyons !

Mais... ce type était masochiste ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il dise à la fin pour avoir la paix ? Heureusement pour lui, un autre jeune homme – un grand brun assez costaud, et la mâchoire de travers – débarqua avant qu'il n'ouvre à nouveau la bouche.

\- Bordel, Stiles ! Ça fait des heures que je te cherche ! On commence les balances, Lydia va t'arracher la tête si tu retardes encore le début du concert !

\- Hein ? Attends, tu peux pas me faire ça Scotty ! Regarde cette bombe quoi !

Mais ledit Scotty se contenta de l'attraper par le coude et le tirer en bas de son tabouret. Il adressa un coup d'œil un peu paniqué à Derek en poussant son ami dans le dos.

\- Désolé mon vieux, je te le rends après promis !

\- Sans façon.

\- Hey, Sexy, attends-moi ! On a pas fini nos o _rgams_! Peter, tu me le gardes au bar hein !

\- Bien sûr.

Stiles eut un immense sourire avant de disparaitre au milieu de la foule qui se dandinait sur la piste. Derek émit un grognement de désespoir en se frottant le front. Il fallait qu'il parte. Maintenant. S'il tenait à sa santé mentale. D'un autre côté, ça ne l'étonnait même pas que son oncle accepte des énergumènes pareils dans son bar… Finissant son verre, il glissa la main dans sa poche pour en sortir son porte-monnaie et régler ses consommations, mais Peter lui servit une nouvelle rasade de whisky.

\- Voyons, Derek… tu ne comptais tout de même pas t'enfuir quand même…

\- Combien je te dois ?

\- Laisse ton cul sur cette chaise, Stiles peut s'avérer… étonnamment effrayant quand il est contrarié, et je tiens à garder mon bar intact. Et puis, tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir de quel instrument il joue ?

Le jeune homme fusilla du regard son oncle, qui se contenta d'un rictus ironique. Derek gronda une nouvelle fois, avant de récupérer son verre et de quitter le bar. Il ne _fuyait_ pas, jamais, mais ça ne voulait pas dire non plus qu'il était obligé d'obéir à l'autre chaud lapin ! Il repéra une table et une banquette de libre, un peu en retrait de la piste et la scène qu'il pouvait à présent voir.

Plusieurs personnes s'agitaient dessus par ailleurs, branchant des câbles aux amplis. Il repéra Stiles qui discutait avec celui qui était venu le chercher et une jeune asiatique à côté d'une batterie et d'un synthé. Un autre jeune homme, les lèvres pincées dans une moue hautaine, écoutait une jolie rousse à l'air furieux, tandis qu'une jeune femme brune accordait sa guitare.

Derek se désintéressa rapidement du groupe alors que le blond à l'air arrogant s'approchait du micro pour les présenter, le regard rivé sur le liquide ambré dans son verre. Le bourdonnement du club lui donnait mal à la tête. Mais les conversations semblaient avoir diminuées depuis que l'autre avait pris la parole. Le jeune homme se passa une main lasse sur la nuque en fermant les yeux, s'efforçant de relâcher toutes les tensions qu'il accumulait depuis le début de la semaine. Bordel, Laura allait le tuer avec ce dossier...

Les premières notes de musique s'élevèrent, batterie couplée à la guitare. Un air de rock qui ressemblait assez à ce que Nickelback pouvait faire, et qui était le plus susceptible de plaire à tout le monde dans le bar. Pas la musique la plus désagréable au monde. Derek s'efforça de ne pas relever la tête trop rapidement – il ne voulait certainement pas donner satisfaction à Peter, il n'était PAS curieux ! – et résista jusqu'au milieu du deuxième morceau.

Lorsqu'il finit par reporter son attention sur le groupe qui jouait... Derek sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher et ses yeux s'écarquiller. Un batteur, un chanteur, une guitariste et une claviste... il aurait dû se douter de l'instrument dont jouait Stiles. Par contre, il n'avait absolument pas prévu ce que qu'il était en train de voir.

Le jeune musicien pinçait les cordes de sa basse en souriant, les yeux mi-clos et les hanches se balançant au rythme de la musique.

Il était joyeusement en train de copuler avec son instrument sur scène, devant des dizaines de personnes.

La poigne de Derek se resserra sur son verre comme il déglutit péniblement, incapable de détourner les yeux une nouvelle fois. Un grondement lui échappa lorsque Stiles passa la langue sur sa lèvre supérieure et il sursauta violemment lorsque quelqu'un ricana juste à côté de lui. Peter haussa un sourcil moqueur en déposant un ramequin de cacahuètes devant lui.

\- Il ne te manque que la langue qui roule jusqu'à la scène pour devenir le Loup de Tex Avery...

\- La ferme.

\- Le spectacle vaut le coup d'œil, non ? Je t'aurais bien apporté le pop-corn, mais je n'avais que ça en stock.

\- Dégage, Peter !

\- Voyons, voyons, pas la peine d'être aussi grincheux... Même si Stiles a un faible pour les types plus âgés que lui, le fait que je sois le père de son ex a visiblement détruit toutes mes chances avec lui...

Derek lança un regard noir à son oncle qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec un rictus moqueur.

\- Si jamais cela t'intéresse, ils se produisent tous les vendredis soirs. Mais comme Monsieur préfère vivre reclus dans sa tanière, pas étonnant que tu n'aies pas pu en profiter plus tôt.

Cette fois-ci, Derek grogna et Peter s'éloigna sur un dernier signe nonchalant de la main. L'architecte jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la scène où le groupe continuait de jouer avec bonne humeur. Stiles sembla sentir son regard sur lui et releva la tête. Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus et il lui tira largement la langue pour montrer une nouvelle fois son piercing, alors que ses hanches esquissaient une nouvelle ondulation, arrachant quelques hurlements stridents aux filles présentes.

Derek secoua la tête et vida son verre d'une traite, avant de glisser un billet sous le ramequin pour régler ses consommations. Il avait encore du travail… et l'idée qu'il laisse le jeune bassiste obtenir ce qu'il voulait de lui dès le premier soir le dérangeait. Il n'était pas un homme facile ! Renfilant sa veste, il se dirigea vers la sortie sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Une paire de lunettes juchées sur le nez, Derek suivait attentivement le tracé qu'il était en train d'effectuer. On lui avait confié la conception de la rénovation du musée d'art contemporain de la ville, et le cahier des charges était monstrueux. Il poussa un soupir en reposant son critérium et sa règle pour se frotter le visage. Il jeta un regard morne à la machine à café, de l'autre côté de la pièce, avant de secouer la tête pour tenter de se reconcentrer. Il en était déjà à sa cinquième tasse depuis le début de la journée.

Le bruit de talons aiguilles claquant violemment sur le sol résonna dans toute la pièce et Derek se crispa immédiatement, comme ses deux collègues à côté de lui. La porte du bureau de son patron claqua contre le mur.

\- DEREK ! RAMENE TES FESSES ICI ! DE SUITE !

L'architecte leva les yeux au ciel, mais se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et vêtue d'un élégant tailleur tapait du pied sur le sol d'un air impatient. Dès qu'il passa devant elle, elle referma brusquement la porte avant d'aller s'appuyer contre sa table de travail. Ses doigts aux ongles rouges parfaitement manucurés pianotaient sur le bois avec impatience.

\- Assis.

\- Laura, tu…

\- ASSIS.

Seigneur, sa sœur était vraiment tyrannique. Avec un grognement, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise devant son bureau et croisa les bras, mécontent d'avoir été arraché à son travail.

\- Bien, tu m'expliques maintenant ?

\- Ce serait plutôt à toi de m'expliquer. Tu es bien sorti vendredi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quoi, tu vas m'engueuler pour être allé boire deux verres ?

Laura repoussa sa question d'un geste de la main agacé.

\- Non, non, pour une fois que tu retires un peu le balais que tu as dans le cul, je suis loin de m'en plaindre. Par contre, je voudrais ben savoir pourquoi Oncle Peter me harcèle depuis trois jours. Visiblement, un de ses habitués ne le lâche pas une minute depuis qu'il a laissé échapper son « Sexy man »…

Derek pâlit et enfouit son visage dans une main. Pitié, c'était une blague… Mais les sourcils froncés de sa sœur indiquaient clairement que non, elle était vraiment sérieuse.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu refusais de prendre ses appels, il a donc reporté ses attentions sur moi… Et j'ai autre chose à faire que de répondre toutes les dix minutes pour entendre ses jérémiades.

\- Rien ne t'oblige à…

\- Tais-toi. Estime-toi déjà heureux qu'il reste un soupçon de solidarité familiale à Peter et qu'il n'ait pas donné directement ton numéro à son client.

Il gronda en hochant la tête. Il n'osait même pas imaginé comment il aurait réagi si Stiles avait décidé de l'appeler en continu pendant tout le week-end. Il aurait surement jeté son portable contre le mur. Sa sœur poussa un soupir exaspéré lorsque son smartphone vibra sur son bureau et qu'elle rejeta l'appel.

\- Maintenant, petit frère, tu vas prendre tes responsabilités ! Hors de question que tu rentres avec des plans ce soir… Non, j'ai même une meilleure idée. JE t'amène au bar à la fin de la journée, Peter te servira à manger.

\- Non mais tu…

\- Pas question de laisser trainer ça, ils vont me rendre folle.

\- Ma voit…

\- Je m'occupe de ça, t'en fais pas ! Toi, tu repars en boîte et tu règles les choses avec ce type, compris ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Oh. Peter m'a dit qu'il t'avait tapé dans l'œil, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point.

A sa plus grande horreur, Derek sentit ses joues se mettre à chauffer.

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- Menteur. Raison de plus pour que tu retournes là-bas ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à tenter de t'échapper à la fin de la journée, compris ?

\- Tu vas faire quoi sinon ?

Le jeune homme s'était relevé, les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire serrée. Il n'avait plus douze ans, il était hors de question qu'il se laisse piétiner par sa sœur et la laisse prendre des décisions à sa place ! Et Stiles ne lui avait PAS tapé dans l'œil ! C'était simplement un petit allumeur ! Mais Laura se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec nonchalance.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je mêle Maman à tout ça ? Et Cora ? Je n'ai qu'un coup de fil à passer.

Les femmes étaient diaboliques. Derek se laissa retomber sur la chaise, dépité. Sa sœur se pencha pour lui tapoter l'épaule avec un grand sourire faussement compatissant.

\- Brave garçon. Retourne travailler maintenant, je te paie pas à te tourner les pouces.

\- Je te déteste.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, petit frère.

Sa main glissa doucement sur sa joue, faisant crisser sa barbe de trois jours, avant qu'elle ne lui indique la porte. Derek soupira mais rejoignit son propre bureau, reprenant son critérium. Il allait vraiment devoir s'abrutir de travail pour oublier le complot que sa famille était joyeusement en train de monter contre lui. Et pour oublier la soirée qui l'attendait.

Quand Derek releva enfin le nez de ses plans, sa montre indiquait plus de six heures trente. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement alors qu'il maudissait ses collègues à mi-voix, fourrant les tubes de protection de ses plans dans un grand sac. Il leur avait pourtant demandé de le prévenir tôt pour qu'il puisse partir en échappant à sa sœur ! Sa mâchoire se crispa alors qu'il se levait le plus silencieusement possible, glissa la lanière de son sac sur son épaule…

La porte du bureau claqua.

\- Où tu comptes aller ? Peter est déjà en train de nous mitonner un bon petit repas, tu ne voudrais tout de même pas rater ça.

Il leva les yeux au ciel alors que Laura se plantait devant sa table avec un léger sourire en coin. Elle tendit la main, paume vers le haut, avec un claquement de langue impatient.

\- Tes clés. Et le boulot reste ici.

\- Comment ça, _nous_ préparer à manger ?

\- Je n'allais pas manquer une occasion de profiter de sa cuisine ! Et c'est aussi mon oncle. Maintenant, tu me donnes les clés de ta voiture et tu poses ce sac, avec les bouchons de fin de journée tu vas nous mettre en retard.

\- Hors de question. Je rentre chez moi.

\- Commence pas à vouloir jouer avec ça avec moi, Derek, on sait tous les deux que je vais gagner. Allez, ne me dis pas que tu as peur de revoir ce type ?

Vexé, Derek laissa retomber sa sacoche et sortit de son bureau à grand pas. Il n'avait pas peur ! Il ne voyait juste pas l'intérêt de retourner là-bas pour subir encore une fois la drague lourdingue du jeune musicien… Surtout avec son piercing… Et son déhanché… Il déglutit nerveusement. La soirée allait être longue… Laura appela l'ascenseur en déboutonnant le haut de son chemisier avec un soupir.

\- Quelle journée… Le maire va me rendre complètement dingue à changer tout le temps d'idée, je vais finir par lui faire avaler son fichu cahier des charges ! Un verre et une soirée à draguer me feront le plus grand bien !

\- Rhabille-toi, on est encore au bureau.

\- Je suis habillée.

\- Je peux voir ton soutien-gorge. Et je n'en suis _pas_ heureux.

\- Rabat-joie.

La jeune femme ajusta son décolleté, de sorte que la dentelle noire de son sous-vêtement apparaisse un peu plus et s'engagea dans la cabine de l'ascenseur. Derek la suivit à contrecœur, les mâchoires crispées. Une fois installés dans la voiture de Laura, au parking souterrain, le jeune homme desserra à son tour sa cravate avec un grognement et appuya sa nuque contre le dossier de son siège pour la détendre.

\- Et après, tu m'engueules pour deux malheureux boutons ouverts…

\- Tu m'imposes ce foutu costard. On est plus dans nos locaux et tu n'es plus ma patronne une fois dehors. Donc je t'emmerde.

\- Range tes crocs et garde tes forces pour ton charmant inconnu chez Peter.

Derek se renfrogna à nouveau, fermement décidé à ne plus ouvrir la bouche avant de rentrer chez lui, en sécurité. Sa sœur ricana en lui tapotant le genou et s'engagea sur le boulevard. Habitué à sa conduite pour le moins sportive, le jeune homme ne ferma les yeux qu'une seule fois – mais le scooter sagement garé à sa place était vraiment passé _très près_ de sa vitre – et réussit à garder les bras croisés et ne pas agripper la portière. Sa famille était complètement barge.

En parlant de fou, Peter était en train d'écrire le cocktail du jour sur l'ardoise devant son bar. Il se redressa avec un sourire moqueur quand la voiture se gara brusquement le long du trottoir.

\- Laura, toujours aussi délicate.

\- Salut Oncle Peter ! Je t'amène le grincheux de service !

\- Vous arrivez pile à temps, je viens de sortir le gombo pour ce soir du feu.

La jeune femme émit un bourdonnement de satisfaction avant de rentrer dans le bar, verrouillant la voiture à distance alors que Derek refermait tout juste sa portière. Un juron lui échappa à propos de son impatience, mais Peter referma sa main sur son épaule pour le pousser à l'intérieur.

\- Je dois te remercier, très cher neveux, de m'avoir lâchement abandonné l'autre soir… Après le concert, Stiles est toujours plus excité que d'habitude… Tu te doutes bien de sa réaction quand il ne t'a pas retrouvé.

L'architecte ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à l'idée et la poigne sur lui se raffermit.

\- Exactement. Recommence ce soir, et je le balance chez toi.

* * *

Derek et Laura s'étaient installés à une table au fond du bar pour terminer leur dessert alors que les premiers clients commençaient à affluer. L'aînée avait posé son menton dans sa paume, accoudée à la table, et examinait attentivement tous les hommes qui entraient, au grand damne de son frère. Celui-ci faisait tourner son digestif au fond de son verre, le regard rivé dessus en espérant que le temps passe vite. Il commençait à se détendre, aidé par la chaleur du bar, son estomac plein et l'alcool, quand sa sœur se redressa avec un cri de joie.

\- Isaac ! Viens voir par ici !

Derek releva les yeux pour apercevoir une tête bouclée familière. Isaac Lahey avait grandi dans un foyer d'accueil près de chez eux et la famille Hale l'avait en quelque sorte pris sous leur aile. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres en voyant le jeune homme se diriger vers eux avec enthousiasme… sourire qui se figea en voyant qui accompagnait Isaac. Vêtu d'une chemise noire légèrement – _trop_ – transparente et un jean brut, Stiles le fixait d'un air de renard, sa langue passant brièvement sur sa lèvre supérieure. Derek replongea aussitôt le nez dans son verre alors qu'ils s'installaient face à eux.

\- Ça faisait longtemps ! Je savais pas que tu fréquentais le bar de Peter !

\- Ma copine Allison est guitariste, elle vient jouer une fois par semaine avec son groupe. Mon ami Stiles en fait partie d'ailleurs.

\- Hey, Sexy, content de te revoir…

Isaac sursauta, surpris, avant de jeter un regard de chiot battu à l'architecte qui se contenta de secouer la tête. Laura plissa les yeux, puis un immense sourire étira ses lèvres peintes en rouge et elle tendit la main pour serrer celle du bassiste.

\- C'est donc toi le client habitué et hyperactif qui court après le cul de mon petit frère…

\- LAURA !

\- Yup. Hyperactif de naissance et soigné. Et franchement, vu le corps de ton frangin, ce serait du gâchis d'en avoir juste après son cul. Mais vu qu'il m'a tourné le dos à notre précédent rendez-vous, c'est ce que j'ai le mieux vu…

La voix était clairement réprobatrice et fâchée, et Derek étouffa un grognement avant d'avaler une gorgée d'alcool. Le pied qui se glissa entre ses jambes pour aller taquiner ses genoux le fit s'étrangler. Stiles se contenta d'hausser un sourcil moqueur, son pied continuant son ascension jusqu'à ce qu'une main glisse sous la table pour attraper sa cheville et l'immobiliser, alors que les deux autres discutaient tranquillement. Le rictus du plus jeune s'agrandit et il donna un coup de coude à Isaac.

\- Et si tu emmenais la demoiselle danser ? J'ai deux-trois choses à mettre au clair avec Sexy.

\- Excellente idée ! Bois pas trop ce soir, Derek, c'est toi qui conduis !

Avant qu'il ait pu protester, Laura s'était levée d'un bond et avait agrippé le bouclé par le bras pour le tirer sur la piste de danse. Derek sentit le pied de son « harceleur » glisser entre ses doigts comme Stiles se rapprochait de lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- A nous deux. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es enfui comme ça, l'autre soir ? T'as tellement détesté la musique ou quoi ? Et c'était franchement nul d'ignorer ton oncle comme ça, même s'il est un peu lourd parfois.

\- J'ai aucun compte à te rendre.

\- Oh que si. Même si t'as joué les grognons, tu m'as laissé faire et t'as joué le jeu. Si tu voulais vraiment, ou si je t'intéressais pas, ou si c'est parce que je suis un mec, t'avais qu'à me dire non – et un vrai non, hein, pas tes espèces de minauderies d'ado pré pubère – et j'aurais compris. Je suis pas un violeur non plus !

Derek émit un reniflement un peu moqueur, mais l'autre avait vraiment l'air vexé. Il soupira et vida son verre d'une traite, se maudissant déjà pour les mots qui lui brûlaient la langue.

\- J'étais fatigué, je suis rentré tôt.

\- T'aurais au moins pu me laisser un mot !

\- … Tu joues le vendredi soir. Et je bosse en semaine.

\- Oh. Tu serais revenu me voir ?

Visiblement rassuré, l'attitude de Stiles s'était faite plus séductrice, plus proche de celle qu'il avait eue le premier soir. Il s'avachit un peu sur la banquette, son épaule frôlant la sienne, et fit claquer son piercing contre ses dents. L'autre leva les yeux au ciel devant son manège et jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur qui avait déjà abandonné le pauvre Isaac pour aller se coller à un grand blond baraqué. Une main glissa sur son bras pour retrouver son attention.

\- T'es vraiment pas gentil, je suis tout à toi pour la soirée et tu m'ignores…

\- Tu voulais mettre les choses au point, c'est fait.

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! J'ai dit « deux ou trois », on en a à peine réglé une ! Je veux tout savoir le sexy architecte taillé un dieu grec ! Ton âge ? Ton adresse ? Ton numéro de téléphone ? Non parce que je vais pas passer par Peter ou ta sœur chaque fois que tu es « fatigué ». Et je veux absolument savoir comment tu fais pour avoir des abdos pareils – parce que même si tu es horriblement sexy en costume classique, j'ai rêvé de ton débardeur tout le week-end. Faut que je demande à Peter de la téquila, je suis sûr que lécher le sel sur toi ça doit être…

Derek s'étrangla avec sa salive alors que Stiles se mordait la lèvre d'un air gourmand, les yeux pétillants d'amusement. Il regretta de ne plus pouvoir s'occuper les mains avec son verre – vide – et se mit à jouer avec sa petite cuillère. Le musicien gloussa et s'appuya un peu plus contre lui.

\- Allez quoi, me dis pas que t'as jamais eu envie de tester ça ? Je suis moins costaud que toi, mais je me porte volontaire pour te servir de cobaye si tu veux tenter l'expérience un jour prochain.

Presque malgré lui, les yeux de Derek tombèrent immédiatement sur ses hanches, suivant la ceinture de son jean visible sous le tissu léger de sa chemise jusqu'à l'endroit où son dos s'appuyait contre la banquette. Un nouveau petit rire retentit et il releva rapidement la tête, sa nuque craquant au mouvement brusque, bénissant sa légère barbe qui masquait ses joues rouges.

\- God, en fait, t'es pas si coincé que ça Sexy ! Direct quoi !

\- La ferme.

\- Rêve pas loulou, je te tiens et j'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher de la soirée. Mais on va commencer plus soft si tu préfères. Comment tu as connu Isaac ? Ce chacal n'a même pas bronché quand j'ai parlé de toi ! Peter a pourtant pas trente-six mille neveux !

Le jeune architecte esquissa un sourire, répondit malgré tout à sa question. La conversation était fluide et plus facile que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Stiles était un vrai bavard – même s'il l'avait déjà deviné –, curieux et même s'il était toujours dragueur et collant, ses doigts ne s'approchèrent plus de ses jambes, à son grand soulagement. Il avait brièvement parlé de son enfance et de sa famille, mais il en avait surtout appris plus sur lui.

Stiles avait tout juste vint-et-un an, six de moins que lui, son père était le shérif de Beacon Hill d'où il était originaire, il était en troisième année de criminologie et il connaissait tout les membres de son groupe depuis au moins le lycée. Il connaissait Peter depuis qu'il était sorti avec Malia leur histoire n'avait duré que quelques mois, mais il était resté en contact avec la famille et fréquentait le bar depuis qu'il avait l'âge légal.

Lorsque Laura revint s'affaler sur la banquette, les joues fortement rougies et le souffle court, Derek sursauta violemment, clignant des paupières pour sortir de leur conversation. Stiles esquissa une moue un peu boudeuse, mais finit par sourire lorsqu'Isaac les rejoignit, une bière à la main et l'air amusé.

\- Ton cavalier va se demander où tu es passée…

\- Je n'ai rien contre un peu de virilité brute et animale de temps en temps, mais ce type sent le cheval. Le cheval quoi ! Et vu ce que j'ai sentit dans son pantalon, c'est loin d'être un étalon !

\- Je te ramène à la maison.

Derek ramassa sa veste sur le dossier de la banquette et attrapa sa sœur par le coude pour l'obliger à se relever. La jeune femme lui jeta un regard outré… tout comme Stiles.

\- Non !

\- Pas maintenant !

\- Tu es _saoule_ , Laura, et il est hors de question que je subisse ta gueule de bois demain au bureau. On rentre.

\- Hey, Sexy, tu peux pas me faire ça !

Agacé, l'architecte attrapa un stylo à l'intérieur de sa veste pour griffonner son numéro de téléphone portable sur une serviette en papier. Il grimaça face au cliché de la situation, mais les yeux brillants de l'étudiant en valaient le coup. Cependant, alors que l'autre tendait la main pour le récupérer, il garda la serviette un moment.

\- Tu ne me harcèles pas, sinon je te jure que…

\- Mais oui, j'ai compris ! Ta tanière solitaire est sacrée ! Tu viens me voir vendredi soir au moins.

\- Non.

Derek leva les yeux lorsque Stiles eut une moue boudeuse et rattrapa Laura qui vacillait sur ses talons hauts en grommelant après son « faux étalon ».

\- Réunion tardive.

\- Bien sûr… Sérieusement, Sexy, je viens juste de te mettre la main dessus après avoir fortement insisté auprès de Peter, et tu trouves déjà une excuse pour t'enfuir une nouvelle fois ?

\- Café. Samedi matin.

Aussitôt, Stiles retrouva son immense sourire charmeur et lui arracha la serviette en papier des mains pour la fourrer soigneusement dans la poche de son jean. Isaac gloussa et se leva à son tour pour saluer les deux Hale. Laura noua ses bras autour de son cou pour lui claquer une bise sonore et passa sa main dans ses boucles blondes.

\- Ravie de t'avoir revu, Chouchou, pense à appeler Maman et viens manger à la maison un de ces jours.

\- Promis. A la prochaine Derek… J'ai l'impression qu'on va se revoir souvent ces prochains jours.

L'homme grogna, mais serra la main que lui tendait Isaac. Stiles bouscula son ami d'un mouvement de hanche pour se placer face à Derek, agitant les sourcils d'un air aguicheur.

\- Allez Sexy, dis-moi au revoir~…

Sa bouche se plissa légèrement. L'architecte secoua la tête, mais se pencha malgré tout vers lui… et l'embrassa brièvement sur la joue. Sans attendre de réaction, il posa la main sur l'épaule de sa sœur pour la pousser vers la sortie. De l'autre côté du bar, Peter leur adressa un signe de la main. Mais même avec la musique et les conversations autour d'eux, Derek entendit nettement la voix extatique de Stiles s'élever.

\- Putain, sexy comme l'enfer et romantique… 'Saac, j'ai trouvé l'homme parfait…

* * *

Stiles avait tenu parole durant la semaine. Il ne l'avait pas véritablement harcelé… mais Derek avait reçu au moins un sms par jour. Et, chose incompréhensible, il y avait _répondu_. Que ce soit une plainte concernant ses professeurs et ses camarades, ou une réflexion sur un programme télé qu'il regardait, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher prendre son téléphone et de taper une réponse. C'en était à un point où Laura lui avait confisqué son portable avant d'entrer en réunion !

Derek soupira en passant une main sur sa nuque, le regard posé sur le menu du café posé sur la table devant lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de proposer un rendez-vous comme ça à ce type ?

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et il releva la tête pour voir Stiles s'affaler sur la banquette face à lui, le souffle court.

\- Hey, Sexy ! Désolé pour le retard, mon pote Scotty a encore fait une boulette avec sa copine, alors il m'a appelé et j'arrivais pas à le faire raccrocher parce que quand il se plante en amour, c'est jamais à moitié, et j'adore vraiment Kira, j'ai pas envie qu'ils se séparent à cause de sa maladresse, fallait vraiment que je règle la situation tu comprends, ça a pris du temps pour trouver la solution miracle donc j'ai du courir pour arriver à l'heure et…

\- Respire.

\- Merci.

Le jeune homme inspira profondément pour retrouver son calme et sourit avec excitation.

\- Pour me faire pardonner, c'est moi qui paie ! Fais-toi plaisir prends ce que tu veux !

\- Trop aimable…

\- Alleeeez, fais pas ton grincheux ! C'est toi qui as proposé ce café, assume !

Derek secoua la tête, mais sourit avec amusement. Refermant la carte, il la fit glisser vers Stiles.

\- J'ai déjà choisi.

\- Ouais, merci, façon très subtile de me rappeler mon retard, j'apprécie. Beau gosse baraqué, timide, respectueux et avec le sens de l'ironie. Franchement, pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si grognon ?

La serveuse rejoignit leur table à ce moment, un sourire séducteur étirant ses lèvres peintes en carmin. Elle rejeta ses longs cheveux bruns en arrière d'un geste élégant de la main.

\- Bonjour, je suis Jennifer et c'est moi qui m'occuperai de vous aujourd'hui. Que désirez-vous ?

\- Je vais prendre un supra chocolat viennois avec m&m's et supplément chantilly, avec un… non, deux cookies maisons pralinés. Et toi ?

\- Un grand Moka. Sans sucre.

\- Rien d'autre pour vous ?

Son sourire s'agrandit qu'elle basculait son poids sur un seul pied pour accentuer son déhanché. Derek se redressa et promena longuement son regard sur sa silhouette.

\- Il y aurait bien quelque chose…

\- Vraiment ?

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil aguicheur. Stiles fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour protester vivement – c'était _son_ rendez-vous bon sang ! à lui tout seul ! – mais la voix de Derek claqua avant la sienne, sèche.

\- Une autre serveuse. Décente.

Un hoquet choqué lui échappa et Jennifer tourna les talons d'un air profondément vexé. Stiles éclata de rire en s'écroulant sur la table, et l'architecte eut un petit sourire.

\- J'ai rien dit, Sexy, j'adore ton côté grincheux !

\- Surtout quand tu n'en fais pas les frais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Malin en plus de tout ça. J'ai vraiment eu une idée de génie en réclamant mon _orgasm_ la semaine dernière.

Derek s'étrangla avec sa salive et l'étudiant rit une nouvelle fois avant d'avancer son pied pour l'enrouler autour de sa cheville. Dans le même mouvement, il posa son menton sur son poing et lui adressa un sourire charmeur.

\- Ça a été ta réunion hier alors ? J'ai voulu t'envoyer un sms, mais Lyd's a rejoué les tyrans et on a pas eu une minute à nous avec le concert… T'as réussi à défendre ton projet ?

\- Evidemment.

\- T'es le meilleur, franchement, pourquoi je pose la question… De toute façon, tu te serais planté, je pense que tu auras ta frangine sur le dos et on ne pourrait pas échanger ces délicieuses banalités dans un endroit comme celui-ci…

\- Laisse tes mains chez toi.

Stiles fit la moue et ramena ses doigts vers lui, alors qu'ils rampaient tout doucement vers le bras musclé posé sur la table. Jennifer revint à ce moment-là, posa leur commande sur la table et tourna les talons sans desserrer les lèvres. Le plus jeune rit à nouveau.

\- J'adoooooooore totalement comment tu l'as remballée… et j'avais bien raison l'autre soir, si je ne t'avais pas intéressé quand je t'ai abordé, je l'aurai vite su ! T'aurais pu le reconnaitre, au lieu de jouer l'ours mal léché ! On aurait gagné du temps et on se serait déjà fait beaucoup de bien !

Une nouvelle fois, Derek avala de travers et se mit à tousser sévèrement, les joues écarlates. Stiles gloussa et tendit la main pour appuyer son index sur le haut de sa pommette, faisant crisser sa légère barbe.

\- Faudrait franchement que t'arrête de me faire craquer comme ça, Sexy, sinon je vais te dévorer avant même qu'on ait atteint le parking…

Sans répondre, l'architecte attrapa l'un des cookies et le fourra dans sa bouche, coupant court à son discours qui risquait vite de déraper. Stiles gonfla les joues d'un air boudeur, mais se mit tout de même à grignoter son biscuit. Derek soupira de soulagement et avala – _enfin_ – une gorgée de café, savourant l'arôme amer en silence. Puis, un rictus espiègle lui échappa et il lâcha d'une voix neutre.

\- De toute façon, pas de sexe avant le troisième rendez-vous.

\- QUOIIIIIII ?

La majorité des clients du café se retournèrent vers eux à l'exclamation du jeune homme et Stiles rougit légèrement, essuyant les miettes qu'il avait joyeusement postillonné devant lui. Il se pencha vers l'autre et se mit à chuchoter furieusement.

\- Nan mais c'est une blague ? Sérieusement, Sexy ? Tu m'aurais fait poireauter même si tu avais accepté dès le premier soir ? Tu sais que ce genre de règles stupides ne s'applique plus depuis au moins quarante ans ?

\- Je croyais que mon côté romantique te plaisait.

\- Oui mais NON ! Y a des choses avec lesquelles on ne plaisante pas !

Derek se contenta de ricaner et de porter à nouveau son café à ses lèvres. Stiles fit claquer son piercing contre ses dents de mécontentement, mais resserra sa prise autour de sa cheville comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'échappe. Il le fusilla du regard en mordant dans son cookie… juste avant de plisser les yeux d'un air rusé en avalant sa bouchée.

\- Pas de sexe avant le troisième rendez-vous, hein ?

\- …

\- Tu réalises que c'est précisément notre troisième rendez-vous ?

L'autre se figea, la tasse encore en l'air et les yeux écarquillés.

\- … Tu comptes vraiment les deux premières fois ?

\- Bien sûr que oui. Payer un verre et se faire du pied sous la table devant tes amis… C'est pas ce qu'on fait d'habitude pendant un rencard ?

Dépité, Derek secoua la tête en finissant son café. D'un côté, même avec les échanges de sms qu'ils avaient pu avoir, il était plutôt rassuré de voir que le plus jeune ne changeait pas de comportement en dehors du bar, mais… Stiles attrapa son poignet et le serra doucement, passant rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Hey, Sexy. Tu réalises au moins que j'en veux pas qu'à ton corps, hein ? Je craque franchement, et j'ai l'intention de te garder bien plus qu'une nuit. Après, à toi de voir si tu te sens capable de supporter mon hyperactivité et ma sale manie de trop parler et ma cuisine ultra équilibrée et mon père flic et mes potes envahissants et ma libido ultra développée…

Un clin d'œil ponctua sa dernière réplique et Derek esquissa un sourire.

\- Tu as bientôt fini ?

\- De ? Te draguer ? Essayer de te convaincre ? Nope, pas tant que je saurai pas complètement ce que tu en penses et ce que tu veux et quand…

\- Ton chocolat.

Stiles baissa les yeux… et avala sa tasse et son deuxième gâteau en un temps record, dessinant une moustache chocolatée au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure qu'il fit disparaître d'un coup de langue.

\- Chocolat ? Quel chocolat ?

\- Tu es venu à pied ?

\- Nan nan, chuis arrivé en crachant mes poumons parce que je préférais faire un footing sur mon siège de voiture... J'habite à dix minutes d'ici, j'allais pas polluer un peu plus la planète ! Et puis c'est pour ça aussi que j'ai choisi ce café, on sait jamais ce qui...

\- Je t'attends dehors.

Derek se leva, enfilant la veste en cuir noire qu'il avait posé sur le siège à côté de lui – et _non_ , il ne ressentit aucune fierté lorsque l'étudiant écarquilla les yeux avec un léger couinement – pour sortir du bâtiment. Il s'adossa contre la portière de sa Camaro en attendant que Stiles paye et le rejoigne. Celui-ci poussa un long sifflement en admirant sa voiture.

\- Sérieux ? La superbe bagnole en plus de tout le reste ? Franchement, est-ce que tu as un seul défaut ?

\- Il paraît que je ronfle.

Il avait lâché ça d'une voix aussi neutre que possible, mais Stiles éclata de rire, la tête renversée en arrière, avant de venir se coller contre lui, nouant ses bras autour de son cou. Penchant la tête sur le côté, il esquissa une grimace malicieuse.

\- Tu m'en voudras pas, mais ce genre d'infos, je préfère les vérifier moi même...

C'était complètement dingue. Il ne pouvait pas craquer aussi vite pour un type pareil – bavard, envahissant, provocateur, sans gêne et _rafraîchissant_. Pourtant, ses mains bougèrent contre sa volonté, l'une se posant sur sa hanche, l'autre remontant jusqu'à sa nuque pour l'enserrer fermement. Stiles écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de souffler :

\- Bon sang, Sexy, c'est pas trop tôt...

Forçant un petit peu sur ses bras pour l'obliger à baisser la tête, il l'embrassa. Lentement, presque comme s'il n'y croyait pas encore vraiment, complètement à l'opposé de son comportement extraverti auparavant. Et Derek céda. Il ferma les yeux, raffermit la prise sur sa hanche, et appuya le baiser, grondant doucement lorsque la boule du piercing se pressa contre sa propre langue. Stiles dénoua son étreinte pour plonger ses doigts dans les cheveux courts, grattant le cuir chevelu du bout des ongles, et le pressa plus fortement contre la voiture, s'immisçant entre ses jambes d'un coup de hanche.

Le baiser se fit moins lent, les coups de langue et de dents plus empressés, les caresses plus dures. Derek finit par reculer la tête, grognant lorsque Stiles tenta de le suivre pour ne pas lâcher sa bouche.

\- Voiture.

\- Putain ouais… Dix minutes à pied, Sexy, avec ta bagnole on peut y être dans trois…

\- Quinze pour arriver chez moi.

\- Quinze ?! Mais tu veux ma mort !

\- J'ai un lit king size.

Le plus jeune gémit à cette idée et le repoussa brusquement, le souffle court et les pupilles dilatées. Lorsqu'il répondit, sa voix avait pris un ton rauque qui fit frissonner Derek.

\- Okay. Mais je te préviens, j'ai bien l'intention de vérifier si tu ronfles vraiment…

L'architecte se contenta de déverrouiller la Camaro et d'ouvrir brusquement la portière.

* * *

Derek adressa un geste de la main à Boyd à l'entrée du bar avant de rejoindre le comptoir, grommelant après le monde qui commençait déjà à partir étant donné l'heure tardive. Peter esquissa un rictus lorsqu'il s'installa à un tabouret et lui servit un verre de whisky sans attendre un mot de sa part.

\- Tu arrives drôlement tard ce soir dis-moi…

\- Réunion.

\- Hum… Laura te lâche pas avec ce dossier, pas vrai ?

Un grognement lui échappa et le jeune homme se frotta le visage, épuisé par sa journée interminable. Depuis presque un mois, le hasard faisait que ses plus gros et longs rendez-vous tombent systématiquement le vendredi soir… bien évidemment le seul jour de la semaine où il avait toujours un truc de prévu.

Deux mains glissèrent sur ses flancs pour aller se faufiler sous sa chemise, et Derek attrapa les poignets pour les empêcher de passer sous sa ceinture. Un corps chaud et légèrement humide se colla à son dos alors qu'une bouche gourmande attaquait son cou, lui faisant pencher la tête sur le côté.

\- Hey, Sexy, t'as raté le concert encore une fois…

\- Hm.

\- M'a manqué…

Derek tourna la tête et embrassa longuement Stiles. Celui-ci se contorsionna jusqu'à réussir à se hisser sur ses genoux, appuyé au bar, les deux mains fichées dans la chevelure sombre de son amant. Un gémissement sourd lui échappa comme il ouvrait plus grand la bouche, suçant la langue qui l'envahissait… jusqu'à ce que Peter lui renverse un verre rempli de glaçons sur la tête, lui arrachant un glapissement strident.

\- Pas de sexe en public dans _mon_ bar.

\- PETER !

\- Il a raison, Stiles, tu t'es assez donné en spectacle pour ce soir. Garde le reste pour… plus tard.

Vexé, Stiles tira la langue à son meilleur ami Scott qui s'installait près d'eux, accompagné par le reste du groupe. Lydia, la splendide rousse qui les manageait, s'assit de l'autre côté du couple, faisant claquer ses ongles sur le comptoir en les observant, et Derek ferma les yeux, vaincu.

\- C'est bon, c'est ma tournée…

\- T'es pas obligé Sexy ! Y a qu'à moi que t'as le droit de payer à boire !

Pour l'apaiser, l'architecte glissa une main sur ses reins, sous son débardeur imbibé de sueur, alors que son oncle s'activait pour servir tout le monde. Isaac lui asséna une claque compatissante sur l'épaule et Derek se demanda sincèrement comment les choses avaient pu dégénérer à ce point. A fréquenter une bande d'étudiants bruyants bien plus jeunes que lui. Depuis presque dix mois à présent.

Allison claqua une bise bruyante sur sa joue avant de s'installer contre son petit-ami.

\- Te plains pas, Stiles, tu as le dernier gentleman de la ville pour toi tout seul, tous les soirs. Laisse un peu les autres en profiter aussi !

\- Nan. C'est mon Sexy.

Resserrant sa prise sur ses cheveux, le bassiste se pencha pour lécher la joue de l'autre homme, défiant Allison du regard qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Egoïste.

\- M'en fous. Et puis je connais son sale petit secret, moi au moins…

Derek se raidit alors que Jackson, le chanteur, se contentait de ricaner.

\- Tu nous bassines avec ce « secret » depuis des mois sans rien lâcher… Je suis sûr qu'en fait tu sais rien du tout.

\- Bien sûr que si !

Stiles se redressa, attrapa le verre de whisky pour le vider d'un traite et lâcha d'une voix très sérieuse :

\- Derek ronfle comme un _tractopelle_.

* * *

 **Alors ? Verdict ?**

 **J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir frustré, mais je n'avais pas envie de débarquer directement avec un lemon !**

 **See you soon**

 **Loly**


End file.
